Tu donnes à l'amour un mauvais nom
by Alessa Wells
Summary: Je suis éternel. Plus vieux que le temps. Je suis le même pour tous, et n'ai jamais deux fois le même visage. Je réponds à un milliard de noms, et n'en reconnaît qu'un. Je pousse à la création, j'entraîne la destruction. Je suis le désir, et je suis un monstre.


**"Au commencement était le sexe. Sauveur. Chargé d'immortalité. Il y a la Bête. Héroïque. Puissante. Et au-delà de la Bête, il n'y a rien."**

\- Louis Calaferte.

* * *

 _Je suis là._

Dans les nouveau-nés et les dernières étreintes, à la lumière de la reconnaissance et dans l'obscurité de la honte. Devant l'autel et dans les hôtels, dans le mariage et l'adultère. Dans la guerre, plus rarement dans la paix. Plus fort que l'amour, plus cruel que la mort : _je suis là._

Je suis l'innocence et le fatal, les champs de fleurs et les draps de soie. Je suis le passant perdu à jamais, l'intouchable et l'absent. Je suis le crime passionnel, l'horreur et l'extase, les hurlements dans la nuit. L'étreinte interdite, l'appel au baiser, la primordiale raison de suis le même pour tous, et n'ai jamais deux fois le même visage.

Je suis éternel. Plus vieux que le temps.

Je réponds à un milliard de noms, et n'en reconnaît qu'un.

 _Tu m'appelles Éros._

* * *

Au commencement était Chaos. Infini. Obscur.

 _J'existe._

Sans les Hommes, sans les Dieux, je ne suis rien.

Sans moi, ils ne sont rien.

Je suis la pulsion de la vie.

On m'a pensé innocent, et l'image charmante de mon sourire d'enfant traverse depuis les âges. Je ne le nis pas. Pas tout à fait. Je suis aussi dans les premiers émois amoureux, maladroit, si beau et si fragile. Des caresses hésitantes et juvéniles, des baisers retenus du bout des lèvres. Des étreintes possessives et brûlantes, des baisers comme des morsures, des caresses comme des coups de poings.

Mais je ne suis pas longtemps un charmant chérubin.

Je suis le désir, et je suis un monstre.

Je pousse à la création.

J'entraîne la destruction.

Il est vrai que je brise plus de mariages que je n'en crée.

 _Comme Héra doit me détester._

L'amour véritable existe t-il ?

 _Psyché_ … une si belle enfant. La plus belle. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'à la naissance d'une autre, mais à chaque nuit suffit son histoire.

Je la désirais, et l'eus : le désir se bat aux griffes et aux dents pour obtenir ce qu'il veut.

Je l'ai possédé, corps et âme : car le désir est impétueux, inflexible, cruel.

( _… et la lumière éclaira son visage. Les lèvres de Psyché, encore rouges des baisers de son amant, laissèrent échapper un souffle de surprise et de soulagement. Comme elle avait eu tord de croire ses sœurs, qui avait glissé le doute dans son cœur ! Et comme elle était naïve de s'arrêter au beau visage d'Éros assoupi, sans voir le monstre contre lequel ses sœurs l'avaient mise en garde. Elle se gorge de la beauté de son amant, comme la terre après la pluie, et les fleurs du soleil, ô ! et tout comme le soleil, il l'aveugle. Elle ignore alors le danger de l'huile qui s'amasse au bord de lampe, et le danger plus grand encore de la mort de l'amour qui la guette. Car lorsqu'il ouvrira les yeux, et qu'elle contemplera pour la toute première fois l'émeraude de son regard, elle sera damnée. Mais peut-on voir plus loin que le moment présent, lorsque l'amour nous possède ?..._ )

Zeus, je l'aimais … d'un premier amour maladroit, fragile, juvénile.

Vous ai-je dit à quel point le désir est ironique et hypocrite ?

J'aime Psyché comme on aime les fleurs.

Mais l'amour n'est pas une fleur sublimée par une prison de verre, à l'abri de la pluie et du vent, et que l'on tente désespérément de garder en vie.

L'Amour est une rose hors d'atteinte. Elle mourra bien assez tôt, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un parfum s'évanouissant déjà et des souvenirs qu'une vie de solitude abîmeras. Reste la douleur de l'amant, immortelle.

Chaque rose et chaque amant meurt seuls.

J'aime Thanatos comme on aime les roses hors d'atteinte, et lui m'aime à me couper.

Car c'est ce qu'est la Mort. Désespérément en amour avec la vie, jaloux, possessif.

La blessure causée par ses doigts saigne, les lèvres hurlent, et le cœur n'a jamais été aussi amoureux.

Si le véritable amour existe, je le connais depuis la nuit des temps.

C'est peut-être pourquoi je ne corrige pas lorsqu'on m'appelle fils d'Aphrodite, pour seul elle, moi et lui existons depuis toujours.

Si l'amour est volage, le désir inconstant, je brûle dans les entrailles du monde plutôt que dans son cœur, d'un feu plus grand encore que ceux d'Hestia.

Et c'est peut-être aussi pourquoi je reconnais le nom de Cupidon, bande mon arc et déchire inlassablement, arbitrairement, les cœurs des hommes et des dieux. Pour qu'il connaisse et la beauté, et la souffrance de l'amour véritable.

Mais peut-être cela n'a t-il aucun sens.

Qui a dit que l'Amour devait en avoir un ?


End file.
